


Shackled by Lightning

by SilverLynxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki antagonises Thor when he's already in a murderous rage. The result is electrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled by Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : _Thor shocking Loki leading to and during sex. Do it for great justice!_

The hungry snarls of thunder and blinding cracks of lightning had always been an iconic symbol of Thor’s violent temper, and when such weather befell Asgard - with neither warning nor mercy - the entire realm was made aware of the grievous displeasure felt by the Asgardian Prince.

It had long ago been discovered that the severity of the storm acted as an accurate gauge of just how foul a mood the God in question was in. When the thunder growled like a ferocious beast and lightening crackled and forked across the sky, as it did now, Thor often found himself void of company. No one dared to cross the God of Thunder while he was in such a volatile temper.

No one, it seemed, except his guileful younger brother.

As Thor stormed through the many high arched, gold gilded corridors of Odin’s palace, his war hammer clenched in his fist, he was acutely aware of a presence that had been stalking him for quite some time. The god growled under his breath, a quieter but no less frightening echo of the same ominous sound that accompanied the thundering rain outside. His steps reverberated off the tall walls and high ceiling, but were joined by no other. That meant little to Thor, whose perfectly honed skills assured him of a follower. Soon it wore on the man’s already short patience and with a snarl the blond whipped around, red cape flapping in his wake as he barked a command to the seemingly empty corridor.

“Scoundrel! Enough of your secrecy, I am aware of your presence; show yourself to me!”

There was no immediate response, and the only sound heard was of the wind and thunder at the windows and the remnants of Thor’s dying call. Then, with a sigh that bordered on exasperated, Loki stepped out from behind the nearest pillar, the broad column having easily hidden the sorcerer’s limber frame.

“Brother, what is the meaning of your unwelcome company?” Thor demanded; his mood lifting no further from the appearance of the younger prince who seemed quite unabashed at being caught. A soft tut was heard as the raven haired male took on a disapproving expression as he approached his brother.

“Now now, dear Thor, simply because one is not in the most gracious of moods does not mean you cannot offer the most basic of manners, especially to your own brother” he chided softly, voice lilting and impish which made Thor’s blue eyes narrow dangerously.

“Do not toy with me now, Loki” he warned, his voice a mere grumble. “I am not in the mood for your twisted words or wily tricks.”

Loki’s eyebrows arched in the perfect impression of surprise, his hand touching his chest to complete the look. “Thor, I am merely seeking out my brother in concern. The weather is particularly atrocious today” he replied, a smile tilting his lips. Even as he spoke, the loud drumming of the rain seemed to grow more intense until there seemed a real possibility that the windows would crack from the onslaught.

Thor ground his teeth together and spun on his heel to continue his march through the palace. The sudden placement of a daring hand on his shoulder had Thor turning sharply again with a snarl, Mjölnir smashing into the wall inches from his brother’s head. But Loki did not flinch; instead he stared at his brother with an unwavering gaze and a proposition on his smirking lips that Thor could not refuse.

\------------------------

 

At the promise of a spar, Thor found himself dutifully following his younger brother towards the main training arena. With such tension and aggression locked up whilst in one of his tempers, he was eager to finally be able to indulge in the rare outlet of battle. He had long ago scared off any sparring partners when he was in a mood as violent as today; even Sif no longer offered her services.

The walk to the arena was brisk, Thor shifting with restless energy while Loki seemed to skim soundlessly through the halls, occasionally looking over his shoulder at his brother with conniving glances that irritated the elder. Thor glared fiercely at his brother when he peered around once again, but before he could challenge the recurring glances, Loki announced their arrival at their destination by parting the large wooden doors Thor had failed to notice.

As soon as the doors parted an inch, they were violently thrown back by a howl of wind which brought with it a lashing of ice cold rain and a greeting roar of thunder. Loki seemed to cackle in the storm’s wake, “I have not seen the skies this hostile since that incident with the wench when you were fourte-“

“Loki!” Thor snapped as he pushed roughly passed the slighter man, “We are here to fight! Not regale each other with pointless tales of our youth” he growled, and Loki’s eyes sparked at the practically primitive desire for blood his brother displayed.

“As you wish, Thor” Loki placated with a sly tone as he followed his brother into the rain. They were drenched in seconds.

 

As the two men stalked into the center of the wide open area, the mud sludgy and slippery beneath their boots, the clangs of swords and grunts of battling men around them abruptly ceased. The warriors who had braved the weather to battle eyed the two brothers warily before they sheathed their weapons and began to disperse. It was unclear whether it was the sheer violent energy Thor exuded or the mischievous smirk that played on Loki’s lips that unnerved them, but none the less the warriors retired back to the palace barracks to give the brothers privacy.

Loki took his place opposite Thor, a good few feet between them. His slender fingers gripped his drenched casual cloak and whipped it from his body to expose the light sparring armour beneath; proving to some extent that his offer for a battle was premeditated rather than spur of moment.

Thor, already clad in his battle armour, stared unwaveringly through the water-darkened locks of his hair that clung to his angular jaw and broad neck. His rain-slicked fingers clenched the short handle of Mjölnir, arm trembling with the desire to swing and break anything in his path with the mighty weapon. His whole body sang for blood and battle.

Loki’s sharp eyes observed the tension which riddled his brother’s muscular body, and he smirked at the sight, his tongue darting out to lick the rain from his lips. His own body remained loose and relaxed in contrast, despite the intimidating figure before him which bayed for a skirmish. Without a warning to his brother, other than a savage roar which challenged the thunderous sky itself, Thor lunged, Mjölnir swinging forth with terrifying force.

The hammer struck nothing, and Thor skidded to a halt in the mud. He followed the brief flash of green he had glimpsed from the corner of his eye and turned to his see his brother standing – unharmed - mere meters away, an infuriating smirk once again twisting his lips.

"You must do better than that, brother, if you ever wish to strike me" Loki called over the hammering rain, but Thor had no trouble hearing the mocking tone. With a snarl Thor charged again, and Loki braced himself for the impact. This reassured Thor that his brother would not retreat like a coward for the second time, and so swung his hammer again with a grunt of effort.  
He gave an enraged snarl when his hammer flew through the clone, which faded away - in the most unsatisfying manner - seconds after Mjölnir passed through its midsection.

"LOKI!" Thor snarled, turning with such force that his hair whipped around, droplets flying from the tip of each drenched lock. "Why do you insist on your tricks! Cease this cowardly action and fight me!" he demanded, his voice briefly drowning out the heavy drumming of the rain. He heard a soft laugh behind him that somehow carried over the formidable weather.

He turned to see his brother situated at the other end of the arena with his arms folded across his chest, looking surprisingly regal despite his drenched state with his hair plastered to his scalp and nape. The God of Mischief smirked tauntingly at his brother, challenge gleaming in his eyes.

"Can the mighty God of Thunder not fell an opponent without them kneeling at his feet?" he queried, the snide words pricking Thor's pride and further enraging the god.

“Mind. Your. _Tongue_ , Trickster!” Thor spat acidly, a bolt of lightning striking and reducing a nearby tree to scorched cinders. Electricity sizzled in the air and Thor could the see the excitement that lit up his brother’s eyes at the display of power as the storm reacted to Thor’s rage.

Loki let loose a slightly manic laugh, his head thrown back to face the skies. The sound of his laughter rang out long after he had ceased, and his lips drew back, teeth bared, as he grinned broadly at his brother. He looked nothing short of feral.  
"Well brother, prove you are worthy of your title! Mighty God of Thunder!" he sneered.

With a roar to rival the fiercest of beasts Thor surged forward, eyes aflame with his rage.

He swung and pursued his brother, but the wily, slithering sorcerer constantly evaded his blows with spins, side-steps and agile leaps. Thor grew further and further incensed with every swing that failed to connect with his brother's supple frame, and Loki's tongue ceased to still with its incessant comments. When another blow missed its target by inches, Loki skidded to a halt at the other end of the muddy arena and leered.

"My my, brother, with such strikes I say you are no more worthy the title 'God of Thunder' than you are the title of being a man. I dare say even the common tavern wench would show more competence in battle than you are displaying now."

Loki knew he had struck a nerve when Thor stilled, every muscle locking with his face contorted in fury. It was one thing challenging his birth right, but another entirely to challenge his manhood, for that was attacking the very core of Thor's, or any man's, pride and being.

Never before had Thor lost control so much so that he done what he did then, but before he could take a breath and gather his wits, his sense, he released a terrifying snarl. Lightning darted from the sky with terrific speed and force and struck his younger brother where he stood.

A startled cry tore from Loki's lips as heat and electricity surged through his system, sparks leaping from his skin as he threw his arms open helplessly, locked in a torrent of power and fury. When it ceased a mere few seconds later, the god sunk to his knees, panting heavily. His eyes fluttered as they locked onto Thor again who was still poised in the same position as before.  
Loki released a stuttering laugh, interrupted by his soft huffs for breath. “Su-Such little control, Thor!” Loki snickered, “Is this lack of restrain common out of battle too, dearest Brother, perhaps in the bedro- _Ahhh!_ ”

Lightening struck the troublesome god again, throwing him onto his back this time from the force as Thor seethed silently, unable to overcome his rage to formulate a reply.

Loki lay twitching on the ground, panting heavily, cackling softly, yet still unable to still his tongue. “O-oh Brother!” he managed to choke out, another comment on his lips. But he got no further as another bolt struck him square in the chest. The trickster screamed, high and shrill, and arched off the ground, muscles convulsing out of his control as the electricity ravaged his body.

As the assault ceased, Loki lay in the mud, jerking and gasping breathlessly as his chest visibly heaved from the effort of dragging air into his strained lungs. Rain pounded his prone body as dark clouds roiled and bellowed above him. A single lesser bolt would have killed a mortal man, but for Loki, who had endured three in quick procession, it seemed the exact opposite. He had never felt more _alive_.

The moment seemed to stretch as Loki remained panting - seemingly paralyzed - on the ground, until he heard his brother's deep voice, still brimming with a lingering anger, address him from nearby.

"You enjoyed that far too much, Loki" Thor growled lowly from above him. Green eyes remained unfocused, but pale lips drew back into another crazed grin.

Thor gazed down at his brother who looked thoroughly debauched with his hair in wet, static-y disarray and mud streaking across his pale cheek while also dirtying his once fine clothing. He was soaked through, once prim and proper, now dirty and drunk on sheer power. It stirred heat in Thor's loins as he hungrily observed the offering. Loki's words, his taunts, returned to the forefront of Thor's mind, and the primal desire to prove his brother wrong, and to assert his manhood, drove him to his knees.  
He was so in tune with the storm above, that when he touched his brother's metal armour, sparks leapt from his finger tips and crackled before dying out. He paid no heed to the sign that power and electrical energy was still surging through his body and instead focused all his attention on tearing the sparring armour from Loki's pliant form.

Loki grunted as each article of protection was forcibly stripped away, able to feel Thor's rough hands through the sodden fabric of his cloths and the hot puffs of his breath against his icy-cold cheek. He arched with a whine as the first skin on skin contact was made when Thor shoved his hand between the clingy fabric of Loki's shirt and his muscled stomach. As soon as the contact was made a jolt shocked the startled trickster who jerked with a pleased gasp.

The sudden sound seemed to act as a trigger, and soon Thor was violently tearing away all the remaining barriers from his brother's skin with growing impatience. Armour was discarded to the mud and clothing, most often in tatters, quickly joined it until Loki was left gloriously naked and mud streaked, lying on his back beneath a looming Thor who growled low in his throat at the tempting sight.

Loki was still panting, although Thor was not sure if it was from the electrocution he had endured or from the lust that was currently clouding his eyes. He did not bother to determine the answer though, for he was too busy taking his fill of his alluring brother, his mouth and hands greedily exploring the grooves of muscle and tempting curves of wet supple skin.

Thor's hands were hot against his brother's ghostly flesh, chilled from the rain and snapping wind, but neither cared for the plush comfort of a bed and fire, for they were too caught up in their desires as their lips finally meshed together in an aggressive, devouring kiss. With every stroke of Thor's battle-calloused hand, electricity stung the God of Mischief; it made his skin tingle with excitement and made him jolt with a groan of pleasure. His brother practically thrummed with tangible energy and even the desperate kisses ignited sparks that had Loki's eyes rolling with lust-induced delirium.

The mud squelched beneath him as Thor's weight pushed him further into the ground. Then suddenly blue eyes were locked with his, no more than five inches between them. The anger and primal, carnal lust he saw clouding the stormy blue eyes made Loki's body flare with lust, and his whole being was wracked by a shiver of desire at the promise in Thor's following words.

"You challenge my manhood, Loki" he hissed dangerously in his brother's ear, thunder rumbling ominously above them. "But I will show you just how truly deserving of my title I am!"

Teeth dug harshly into Loki's shoulder without warning and Loki arched with a scream as Thor suddenly delved deep into his unprepared body. When Thor had removed his cock from the confines of his armour was a mystery to Loki, and it seemed only the vital parts had been shucked as Loki felt the icy-bite of the God's armour press against his chest.

Slicked with mud and rain, Thor's sudden penetration had done no more than surprise Loki, and almost immediately his slender legs had locked behind his brother's back, pulling Thor forward to fill him completely as the Loki arched up with a heady moan to the flashing sky.

The taking happened hard and fast. Thor's hands gripped his brother's sharp hips relentlessly as he savagely fucked Loki into the slick, dirty ground. The sounds they emitted at every thrust mingled together, but Thor's snarls were punctuated by the bellows of thunder above. As the Thunder God grew more excited as he took his brother in the lashing rain, Loki found himself on the receiving end of loose charges which only seemed to grow stronger as the storm reached its pinnacle.

Thor was like a living power source, and as Loki's nails clawed at Thor's armour-protected shoulders he could feel the charges getting stronger and hotter as they pulsed through his body, each jolt causing him to jerk and moan more frequently; even as Thor continued his frenzied pounding into his more than willing body.

His muscles were convulsing, eyes rolling back as he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation, the sheer fullness of Thor’s large cock taking him completely, the heat of the electricity sizzling in his system, transferred from Thor himself through every little brush of skin. Then there was the sheer _power_ that was in and around him, clouding and claiming his mind so completely that he could not utter anything more intelligible than a desperate howl for more.

Loki clung frantically to Thor with muddy, slippery fingers, his head tilted back to the heavens which continued to spill a torrent of ice-cold droplets, but he could no longer feel their chill, he was so very, very hot. He could feel it then, the heat in his groin, his neglected dick red and swollen, heavy with arousal and wet, from rain, the mud and his own fluid. He knew he would not even need to touch himself, for he could feel Thor reaching that point too, the breathless desperate gasps and the frantic thrusts that had long ago lost any rhythm and were now meant to just desperately seek release.

His fingers tightened, and he felt Thor push him further into the mud, deepening and strengthening every plunge into Loki as their muddy bodies rutted together. And there was that fabulous burn. The sparks danced over his skin, before his eyes, and then Thor climaxed. His cry was drowned out by the roar of the heavens as lightening blinded them both and Loki, engulfed in yet another strike of lightning, so much more powerful and passionate than the last, came with his own uninhibited scream.

The mind-blowing surge of electricity lasted as long as Thor's climax, and after it died down the pleasure settled over Loki in a haze as he lay exhausted and twitching on the ground, Thor's hands braced either side of Loki's head to keep him upright.

Thor observed his brother's eyes, glazed with lust and exhaustion, then his luscious mouth which was open, gasping for breath. He then dragged his eyes down to Loki's chest which heaved heavily, smeared in a warm white fluid that was quickly being washed away, despite Thor's large body sheltering the slighter one beneath it.

He smirked, his brother sufficiently felled, silenced and sated.

He used his thumb to messily swipe the mud from his brother's cheek, but the action merely caused the dirt to smear far more attractively across his brother’s pale, dirtied skin. Thor received an amused smile for the gesture as Loki seemed to regain awareness, although he still seemed to indulge in the post-coital lethargy.

"Come Loki, I believe a bath is in order" the Thunder God grinned, re-adjusting his armour and pulling his brother up into his arms despite the - admittedly half-hearted - protest.

As Thor turned to depart the arena with his naked brother cradled in his grasp, he could not help but gloatingly enquire to his weary sibling. "So brother, would you agree that I am worthy of my title, God of Thunder, soon to be King of All, Mightiest of Men?" he boomed, chest swelling proudly.

Loki rolled his eyes as he reclined against the blond's muscular bicep, sighing in exasperation. "Yes, dear brother, you are more than worthy of your title" he indulged the other, although a smirk played on his lips. "But I insist upon some credit for your certainty. Although, the end result was entirely unpredicted" his grin gave away the lie. "It was a bit of a shock, actually" the trickster smiled, choosing to ignore the way Thor shook his head at his words.

Loki smiled, his plan of seduction having turned out much better than he had anticipated. He took a moment to glance upwards just before they re-entered the palace, and was able to briefly appreciate the brilliant, and silent, starry night sky.

**  
_~Fin~_   
**   


**Author Note:**   
_WE ALL KNOW LOKI WOULD MAKE THAT STUPID PUN *shot*_


End file.
